


The Alignment of a Dream

by cadkitten



Series: To Live A Dream [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nude Photos, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim has a stalker in Gotham's night. He's pretty sure he never counted on being pinned to a skylight quite like this, but he'll be damned if he doesn’t like it.





	The Alignment of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the To Live A Dream universe! Introducing Roy can't help himself.  
> Beta: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Bad Karma" by Axel Thesleff / "I'd Love to Change the World" by Jetta
> 
> Note about the tag **Rape Fantasy** \- Tim just likes to struggle while being held down. It's not full blown rape fantasy or rape play. There's a tiny mention of Tim letting his mind carry him to an amused sort of thought about what someone else might think. I just wanted to include the tag just in case it might trigger someone.
> 
> I'd like it noted that apparently this is _spicy_ Tim. (Yes, I italicized play because i was rolling at the idea of Spicy Tim and that's amazing and I wanted Spicy Tim. -cackles- You da best, kate1zena)

Tim knew he was being tracked about ten minutes before the person decided to show themselves. He waited – ever the patient one – as he swung through the city, trying to gauge the threat status of the person following him. So far, all he'd caught was a flash of red – the color of Jason's symbol, but far too much of it to be Jason. Besides, he figured they were on good enough terms Jason would have hit him up over the comms if he actually needed something.

They didn't seem to be tracking him in any manner that suggested they wanted to hurt him or he figured they would have struck out already. Rather it seemed like they were just biding their time, waiting on something to come that perhaps wasn't going to. A break, a pause in Tim's patrol – he wasn't sure; it was supposed to be at least another twenty before he hit his next perch and he wasn't going to lead them straight to where he usually grounded himself, just in case they _were_ a threat.

He headed off-route just the slightest, varied by a few buildings to give him one to land on that had a few skylights, a half false wall around someone's rooftop garden, and a few AC units. He forced his drop from his line to come in behind one AC unit, ducked around it and slipped quietly around the skylight, crouching just on the other side of the low wall and waiting. 

Less than a minute later his stalker hit the rooftop and Tim darted around the low wall, slid out behind them and snapped his bo staff to full length, clearing his throat. A quick assessment and then he huffed out a laugh. "Really?"

Roy turned partway to look at him, an exasperated look on his face. "You made me."

"I made you like fifteen minutes ago."

"Shit. _Really_? Why'd you let me keep following you then?"

Tim shrugged. "Didn't know it was you. Just knew someone was following me so I led them somewhere I stood more of a chance." He still didn't fold in his bo staff. "Care to share _why_ you were tracking me?"

Tim watched as Roy's entire demeanor changed. The sheepishness at being caught faded away and the Roy he was more used to in the field reared up. Confidence exuded from the way he held himself and just a tad bit of pride shone in the way he took the necessary steps back towards Tim with a swagger that always left Tim's breath stuck in his throat. It was the _reason_ Roy was on his list.

Roy's fingers grasped Tim's bo staff, started to walk him backwards toward the skylight. Tim let him do it, let his heart leap into his throat and remain there as they took the short trip backwards. His calves hit the small metal barrier around the skylight and he felt his pulse starting to pound as Roy slowly eased him back onto it, lifted Tim's arms with their grip on the bo staff up over his head, effectively laid him out on the skylight. 

Tim was thankful for the thick glass and that his weight wasn't enough to so much as make it creak under him. Mostly, he was thankful for _whatever this was_. His body was already responding, regardless of if it was supposed to be or not. His fingers tightened on his bo staff as Roy leaned over him.

"Maybe I wanted a less inhibited taste for myself," Roy offered quietly, and there was a darkness in his eyes that Tim wanted to moan at, wanted to bring out to play with him.

He let his breathing show just how turned on he was, allowed his lips to part to offer his features a look of vulnerability. He'd been told he was _good_ at this sort of thing in the past and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to turn it on full-tilt for Roy.

"Does Jay know?"

Roy quirked his lips. "Phone's in my left pocket. Last four messages with him."

Tim hesitated for a moment and then let go of the bo staff with one hand, the other still gripping it. He slid his hand down and into Roy's pocket, gasping as Roy's hips jerked against him in response to the proximity to other far more interesting parts of his body, and Tim couldn't help but grin at that as he fished out his phone and unlocked it, clicking his messaging app.

Tapping the message thread with Jason, he glanced down long enough to read it.

_"How the hell am I supposed to stop wanting this with him? It's messed up, but it's all I can dream about ever since... you know."_

_"Then don't resist him. I know you didn't get your usual desires out of your system when it was the three of us. You defaulted to what I needed and I love you for that, but seriously, get some relief for yourself."_

_"I just need to be in him, Jay. I need Tim on my damn cock so bad it fuckin' hurts."_

_"Pics or it didn't happen, Harper. Dead serious."_

Tim stared at the phone in some vague amusement before he clicked off the screen and reached back down to slide it into Roy's pocket again. He didn't even hesitate on what he wanted after that, just shifting his hand over enough to graze over Roy's _very_ hard cock, his breath catching as he did it. 

He let the touch remain gentle, fleeting as he moved his hand back up to the bo staff, held on as he intentionally redistributed his weight, spread his legs further.

"Always wanted to be fucked on a skylight." He smirked as Roy nearly beamed at him. "Not gonna lie, the idea of someone seeing two heroes screwing on a rooftop sort of gets me off, too."

His hands were jerked up further, Roy pushing the bo staff up so that Tim was at full extension to hold onto it, earned himself a good moan from Tim as he pushed his hips upward. " _Fuck_."

Roy's lips were warm against his own, left Tim wanting more, wishing desperately for this to be everything he'd ever thought it would be with Roy. 

Just as fast as their lips had met, Roy was gone, stepping back, taking Tim's staff with him. "Pants off."

Tim was off the skylight in record time, kneeling to make quick work of getting his boots off, careful of where he stepped, but also swift about it. His uniform pants skimmed down his thighs, off his legs, and he stepped out of both them and his jock, leaving them piled next to the skylight as he stepped onto them, using them as something to cushion his feet for the time being. 

Roy tossed something toward him and instinct alone forced Tim to snatch it out of the air, finding a small lube packet and he gave Roy a sly smile as he eased back against the skylight, spreading his legs and removing one glove so he could open the packet and smear his fingers with the lube. He hitched one leg up and reached under it, making quick work of prepping himself enough he figured it wouldn't be too bad to just go for it. He was _impatient_ and whatever discomfort he had from it, he was fine with it as long as he got Roy's dick _soon_.

Wiping his fingers on the hem of his uniform top, he settled back into his prior position, slid his arms up over his head and _waited_.

Roy took the necessary steps to bring him back to Tim, took a moment to lower his zipper and free himself before he was pressing the bo staff back into Tim's hands, nudging his legs open wide enough to accommodate him between them. "One hand to get my phone again at any point you choose. Swipe left to turn on the camera. Three photos of your choosing will be taken. No more. No less."

Tim shivered under Roy's gaze, rolled his hips upward, feeling the way his cock strained away from his body at the motion, felt the way his precum strung between his cock and his abdomen, the faint breeze of Gotham's night leaving him shivering.

Roy's body fitted between his legs as if he'd been made to fit there and Tim gave a pleasant little sigh at the idea of it. That all of these people were made for this, for him to enjoy, together or alone.

" _Arsenal_ ," he whispered, feeling absolutely debauched with just the whisper of Roy's costumed name. It felt dirtier that way, felt the same way Bruce had felt behind him when he'd kept his suit on. It felt like _heaven_ and he owned this moment.

Roy's weight slowly pressed against him, built to test the weight limit of the skylight beneath Tim, done so sensually that if Tim weren't aware of such things as a matter of his job, he wouldn’t have realized Roy was doing it. He felt the way Roy's cock nudged at his entrance, felt the _restraint_ in the way Roy used the staff as leverage, used Tim's straightened hold on it to pull himself forward, pressing _pressing_ until he was sliding into Tim's body, forcing a strained cry from Tim's throat at the pure pleasure of being penetrated right here, right in the open where anyone could see.

Tim's eyelids fluttered closed as he imagined Batman and Robin stumbling upon them. Moaned as he imagined Barbara watching the feed through his lenses. He _whined_ as the image of some poor unsuspecting person down below got a good look at his ass, at the backside of his costume, at Roy's cock pressing into him. Would they know? Would they take a picture and post it for everyone to see? He imagined the headline: Red Robin Gets Nailed on Skylight. Crime or Consensual? 

His body tightened around Roy, then spasmed slightly as he forced himself to relax. Roy's mouth was there again, his kiss achingly gentle, almost an apology, and Tim understood the necessity for that with what he'd always figured Roy would want if he were given the opportunity to open up. His heart beat quick in his chest and as they parted he whispered, "Get it all out. Everything you've ever needed to. _Use me_."

His hand slid down, pulled Roy's phone free, swiped to the left and caught the first picture just as Roy's face morphed into pure sin. As every inhibition fell away, as he stripped himself bare for Tim to see. Tim let the phone rest on the glass next to him, reached for the bo staff again and held on tight as Roy took his first real thrust. It was _hard_ , jarring, jostled Tim against the glass in a way that left his heart fluttering in his throat, a thrill skittering up his spine as he arched for Roy, showed him how very much he wanted this.

Roy's gloves creaked against the metal of the staff, told Tim how hard he was gripping it and he let the fleeting image of being choked out by that pressure rise inside him, let it throw his head back and draw a moan up from deep inside him. Roy began to go after him in earnest then, every jerk of his hips absolute decimation, every rock of their bodies a threat to the glass and the high yield molding that kept it in place. Tim panted at the idea that gravity was working against them, strained toward Roy as his knuckles turned white on his bo staff, gripped so hard that he could pretend somewhere inside his mind that he was struggling to get free. 

The headline pulled back into his mind again and he shuddered hard. His own words rained down around him. _Use me._

Tim arched further as Roy thrust into him harder, as his head dropped to watch their union. Tim whined, loving that Roy wanted to see, that he'd _watch_ himself fuck Tim.

His hand left the staff, grasped the phone and he angled the camera, took another photo, this one of Roy watching, of Roy _thrusting_ , and Tim nearly dropped the phone as Roy let go of the bar, grabbed Tim's hips and began to strain over him, hips working harsher, faster than before, clearly aiming to use him to cum.

There was desperation in it, a burning desire that couldn't be contained, and Tim angled the next shot down to get all the good bits, to actually show their union and his own cock, how hard he was, leaking against his own hip.

The phone slid back down to the sill and Tim pushed the staff back up, holding it stretched - straining - over his head, his body squirming under Roy as he gave in, let himself imagine he was trying to struggle free of his self-imposed bonds. He let his hips buck, let his body twist, his thighs tighten alongside Roy's hips. Roy's hands grasped harder at his thighs, held on tight enough Tim could tell the difference between the grip of his robotic arm and the regular one. 

Tim tipped his head back and let himself start to cry out, let his moans bounce from the brick that surrounded them, let his cries of pleasure fill the air loud enough he was sure his comm lines had probably opened up thinking this was panic. _That_ drove him higher, left his cock straining up from his body, left his orgasm settled right within reach as he legitimately struggled under Roy, felt him tighten his grip, heard the half-snarl of, "Thought you might be like that," as Roy really laid into him.

Roy snapped his hips, struck gold, and Tim saw white for a moment before he threw his head back and _screamed_ , his orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. His lungs wouldn't even fill, his mind wouldn't come back into focus, and for one blessed moment, he just _existed_ somewhere outside space and time, somewhere only his pleasure mattered.

Dimly, he felt Roy's thrusts grow even rougher, felt the harsh snap of his hips and then the utter stillness that meant Roy was cumming. Tim gasped in his next breath then, moaning on the exhale, dropping his bo staff and reaching to clutch at Roy, his legs tightening around the back of Roy's own, holding him in place as he rocked against him, helped Roy through his orgasm as he panted out the other side of his own.

It took a minute or so for them to collect themselves, for Roy to shift off of Tim and kneel to carefully help Tim back into his costume. 

It was only when Roy was tying Tim's boots that Tim really came back to himself, blinking himself back to reality where he was panting for his every breath, where he felt an incredible amount of relief and _freedom_.

Roy looked up at him and Tim let himself absolutely dazzle him with his smile. "Yeah... anytime you need that sort of release, I'm down."

Roy chuckled, pushing himself up, finishing fastening up his pants, and grabbing his phone. He settled on the low brick wall, unlocked his phone and swiped through the pictures, giving a low whistle. "Want copies?"

"You have to ask?" Tim breathed out a laugh, tipping his head up to stare up into the night sky, surprised he could actually see stars tonight. 

He heard the click of Roy tapping out a message and then the shift of fabric that meant he was putting his phone away. "Sent to you and you know who. Pretty sure that's spank bank material for all three of us."

"Pretty sure you're right." Tim pushed himself up finally, adjusted himself to the feeling of Roy's cum slowly sliding out of him, and then leaned over Roy, taking a fistful of his hair and tipping his head back, kissing him solidly. When he pulled away, it was only far enough to whisper, "I'm into some pretty fucked up shit... should ask me about it sometime. We could _play_."

Roy groaned and Tim turned, walking toward the edge of the building. He shot his grapple and with a final glance over his shoulder, he took the plunge over the side of the building and into Gotham's darkness, a light in his heart that he was getting a little too used to. A light he never wanted to snuff out ever again.


End file.
